


You shouldn't wear the crown in bed

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: BDSM, Claiming, M/M, Prophecy, Tragic Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to make a decision that will affect his and Lancelot's future. Ficlet. Based on various Arthurian legends but with slash added obviously. With an appearance by wild-ish Forest!Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shouldn't wear the crown in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Prompt: Arthur/Lancelot, two swords are better than one

Arthur had thrown himself into their sex life recently. Not necessarily more loving or passionate, but a lot more forceful and a lot more often. Every time Arthur's large hands gripped Lance's hips to pull him closer, every time Arthur thrust into Lance, it was as if Arthur was willing them to become one, like he was trying to use their sweat and their moans and their seed to bind them together, to ward off anything that would separate the two best friends. Lancelot didn't know the reason for the sudden intensity, but he wasn't about to complain.

Arthur knew that Lancelot had questions about how he had been acting. But he was ill prepared to answer them. Arthur couldn't stop thinking about the future that the Man of the Forest had told him about. The wild man's predictions had never been wrong before, but this terrible thought - that Lancelot would betray him, that this betrayal would lead to Arthur's death and the destruction of his kingdom --Arthur found it hard to believe. And yet, it was never wise to ignore the Man of the Forest.

And then the other part of his prediction.... That if Lancelot went to battle at Alsatia, Lance would surely perish there, Arthur would be safe, and Camelot would last for generations. They had planned for many months to venture to Alsatia to fight the ogre-Lord who ruled there, with Lancelot planning their strategy.

Arthur knew that the wild man was always right. He knew that this was the only way to save his kingdom. But it was hard not to hold tight to Lancelot, who had always been his truest friend and his greatest lover.

The night before they left for Alsatia, Arthur was aggressive, holding Lance down, making every part of his body feel pressure and pain, claiming Lancelot like so much fertile land. After they finished, he looked down on Lancelot, both of them sweaty and panting and exhausted.

"I am your king," Arthur said with a smile, as a drop of perspiration fell from Arthur's brow to Lancelot's cheek.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Lancelot smiled back.

In the morning, after what little sleep they got, Arthur woke early and readied himself for the journey. When Lancelot began to do the same, Arthur stopped him.

"You won't be going to Alsatia. I need to fight the ogre man-to-man. It will be good for my reputation as king, and for the reputation of all Britons."

"We'll fight him together, Arthur, you and me. They say he is the size of two giants, and two swords are better than one." Lancelot stepped closer to Arthur with a smirk on his mouth, but Arthur ignored the innuendo and continued.

"It's been decided. By your king. You'll stay here and serve as the bodyguard to my fiancee."

"But it was my idea to take the ogre's lands in the first place. And I have planned the entire course of attack for us. Surely my service to you merits more than guard duty for some young girl from the countryside, Arthur!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, his hard gaze a reminder of their respective places.

"Sorry, sire. Of course, if it is your wish, I will stay." Lancelot corrected himself, doing his best to hide his feelings.

"I'll see you in a few months when I get back," Arthur said as he clasped Lance on the shoulder and walked out the door.

Arthur knew that he should follow the advice of the Man of the Forest. He knew it was a risk to keep Lancelot. But he had built Camelot on the mutual trust and love of the Knights of the Round Table. Without the one, he wasn't sure he wanted the other.

And so he left Lancelot in England that day, and trusted that however hurt and betrayed Lancelot felt, he would find something to comfort him until Arthur returned.


End file.
